Gordon Rickett
Gordon Rickett is a villain in in the Law & Order: Special Victims Unit ''episode "Rage". He is a serial killer, serial rapist, and serial kidnapper of young girls. He is the prime suspect in four murders, two in New York City, one in Nevada, and one in Arizona. He is portrayed by Matthew Modine, who also portrayed Martin Brenner in ''Stranger Things. History Rickett's father abandoned him when he was a child and left him in the care of his neglectful mother, who favored his half-sister. As a result, he feels cheated by life, and blames his many failures on the world refusing to give him his due. He takes his rage out on children, resenting them for having the hope, trust and potential that he never will. He also has a long history of domestic violence, and a tendency to degrade his adult sexual partners by making them wear pigtails so they would resemble little girls. In 1991, Detective Elliot Stabler investigated Rickett's first murder. During the resulting interrogation, Stabler threw him through a plate glass window. The victim, Dana MacNamara, lived in the apartment above Rickett's bar. However, at the time, there was not enough evidence to prove his guilt, and the jury acquitted him. While he was set free, his reputation was damaged by the publicity from the trial, and his family disowned him; he blamed Stabler and held a grudge against him for years. Rickett later moved around the United States, and was tied to - but never convicted of - the murders of three other little girls. In 2005, Rickett settles in California, but is evicted from his apartment and the state after he assaulted his girlfriend's daughter. He then returns to New York City, where he murders Kerry Lynn Palmer. He is later arrested by SVU on suspicion of the murder. Stabler and his colleagues Olivia Benson and Fin Tutola interrogate him for 24 hours, but are forced to let him go when he doesn't reveal anything. Before leaving the station house, he taunts Stabler by insinuating that the two of them are just alike, and that it is only a matter of time before Stabler kills someone. After finding more evidence linking Rickett to Palmer's murder, Stabler and Benson raid his home and find him assaulting another girl. Rickett dares Stabler to kill him in cold blood, wanting to wreak a final revenge against Stabler by turning him into a murderer. Stabler appears ready to kill Rickett, but Benson stops him by shooting Rickett in the arm. They then arrest Rickett, and he is sent to prison for life for kidnapping and Palmer's murder. Known Victims *December 4, 1991, New York City, New York: Dana MacNamara *July 19, 1994, Carson City, Nevada: Chloe Lynch (her body was never found) *Unspecified date, Tempe, Arizona: Anna Morrison (her body was never found) *2005: **Unspecified dates: ***California: Sandra Brophy's unnamed daughter (assaulted) ***New York City, New York: Kerry Lynn Palmer **February 24, New York City, New York: Unnamed girl (assaulted) Category:Evil from the Past Category:Law & Order Villains Category:Rapists Category:Serial Killers Category:Perverts Category:Arrogant Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Vengeful Category:Pure Evil Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Bond Destroyers Category:Imprisoned Category:Provoker Category:Wrathful Category:Nemesis Category:Mongers Category:Charismatic Category:One-Shot Category:Rogues Category:Psychopath Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Mind-Breakers Category:Kidnapper Category:TV Show Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Liars Category:Amoral Category:Male